


Phantom of Arkham

by TheGirlWhoBrokeTheBat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arkham Asylum, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Romance, Slash, Stalking, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoBrokeTheBat/pseuds/TheGirlWhoBrokeTheBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nigma is a criminal on his way to his parole in a few months. He has been getting help by the Two-faced ghost who he falls in love with but love starts a war when Edward's university friend Jonathan Crane comes along. Based off Phantom of the Opera. Some lines are from Phantom Of the Opera. The AU is kind of odd aswell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom of Arkham

_“Sold!” The auctioneer shouted as the next item was sold, “Your number sir?”_

_Jonathan Crane was attending the auction. The auction was held in the old Arkham Asylum. It had burnt down a few years ago when some weird going ons were happening. Jonathan Crane was a doctor at the asylum when the weird things were going on and he played a massive part in it but it was rather upsetting but when he heard someone speak about some men recovering some stuff from Arkham Asylum, Jon had to attend. Jonathan held up his number and the auctioneer nodded. Jonathan was now an old man, withering away slowly but rather wealthy. He was alone._

_“Thank you sir!” The auctioneer said before someone came in with another item, a small double sided coin, “Lot 665: A double sided coin. Some may recall the strange going on with the so-called “Two Face” ghost, we are told that this is the same coin that people caught him flipping,” Jon listened as soon as he heard “Two Face Ghost”_

_He remembered the Two Face ghost. Oh he remembered him all too well._

_“Shall I start the bidding at 20 dollars? Maybe 15 dollars?”_

_Bidding went on, something told Jonathan to buy the coin. It was haunting him but he just had to buy it. When he saw the coin, he remembered everything. The coin looked exactly as it did back then, double sided with scratches. He wondered why Two Face would even leave this…_

_“Thank you Dr Crane,” Someone came down to give him the coin. Jon held it in his hands._

_“Everything just as it was… “Jon thought to himself, “Still shining… will you shine when everyone is gone…?”_

_Jonathan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bombing voice of the auctioneer “Lott 666: A mirror,” Jon looked up to see that mirror from his memories. The one that was supposed to be cursed. It was wheeled on with cover over it but Jon recognized the frame, it had scratches all over it. “One of the most famous cases of the haunting was in one of the cells where the ghost often appeared in the mirror. People believe the mirror was the cause of the haunting,” The man chuckled and so did many, but not Jonathan, “Our workshops have worked on putting it together so we can place it in the new asylum being made next year. Maybe we can frighten off the ghosts of so many years ago,”  
The cover was pulled off and people gasped at how beautiful the mirror was… so much that only Jonathan could see it was double sided…_

___________

“This way Mr Wayne and Mr Crane,”

Walking through Arkham Asylum was Commissioner Gordon and Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy and now new owner of Arkham city. Also, Jonathan Crane was a new doctor so Gordon was just giving Jonathan a taste of what was happening. Today was a big day for some of the inmates as today was a day were some villains might be let go on account of good behaviour. One of them was Harleen Quinzel, otherwise known as Harley Quinn. Gordon looked through the door to see a very calm and collected Harley Quinn having a conversion with her doctor, Dr Irene Smith. The three men stepped in.

“Oh Hello Gordon,” Irene greeted before seeing Bruce Wayne, “Oh my, you’re billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne!”

“That I am,” Bruce said with a smile.

“This is Dr Crane, he’s our newest Doctor,” Gordon said to her

“Oh, welcome to Arkham,” She said with that “It’s a depressing job” tone, “I’m sorry, I’m a little busy with Harley, can this wait?”

“Oh no, we’re only here to watch,” Gordon said, “I’m sure you’ve heard about Jeremiah’s retirement from this place, well Mr Wayne is the new owner,”

“Wow,” Irene said a little stars truck. Harley Quinn got off her seat to introduce herself to them. She looked at Bruce.

“Hi, I’m Harley- I mean Harleen Quinzel,” She said holding out her hand which Bruce gladly shook.

“Wow, aren’t you The Joker’s accomplice?” Bruce asked.

“Was the Joker’s accomplice,” She said with a smile, “I’m a changed woman now,”

“I see,” Bruce said before turning to the doctor, “Don’t mind us, we’re just going to watch. Gordon went over the confidentiality talk with me outside and I’ve signed all paper work,”  
Irene sighed before smiling again, “Sure,” Harley and Irene took a seat, “I was just explaining to Harley that we are moving her parole date as early as possible so we get her out of here. She’s really coming along well,”

“I couldn’t do it without the doctor,” Harley said with a smile.

“You know, we had to push many patients back for this but we have done something special with Harley,” Irene said, “There hasn’t been a reform quite like-"

Suddenly one of the light bulbs above Harley exploded, causing the glass to fall down on Harley, she squeaked and squirmed.

“Damn it,” Bruce said walking over, “You really need to look at these bulbs, the lights in here must be ancient,” He pushed the glass off of Harley, “These things do happen…,”

Harley stood up, as if that phrase offended her, “These things do happen?! These things happen every day! Light bulbs exploded, cabinets falling over and windows smashing?! And all you can say is “These things do happen””

“Miss Quinn sit down,” Irene said standing up to calm her down.

“No!” Harley shouted pushing her away, “Until someone sorts this place out I will not calm down… These things do happen…,”

“Guards!” The Doctor shouted and two men appeared, “Take Harley to her cell,” The men grabbed Harley to take her back to her cell while she shouted about someone being out to get her. Bruce and Gordon looked at Irene who sighed.

“She was doing so well… These things keep happening… It’s the ghost,” She said and Bruce chuckled

“Come on, you don’t believe in that old folks tale,” 

“I try not to… but nothing else can be explained,” She said.

“Are there any more patients?” Gordon asked, Irene shook her head.

“I’ve been working hard with Harley, she was my only hope,” She looked over. She heard a knock at the door and saw Dr Jervis Tetch.

“What do you want?” Irene asked.

“Perhaps you may not,” Dr Tetch said with a big smirk, “But one of my patients is certainly on his way to reforming,”

“Who?” Bruce asks.

“Edward Nigma, aka The Riddler,” Jervis said with a smile before leaning up against the frame of the door, “He’s been getting special treatment from a friend of mine,”

“I hope your friend is qualified,” Irene said with a mumble.

“My friend is more than qualified Mrs Smith,” Jervis said with a smirk. Bruce, Gordon and Jon agreed to meet Mr Tetch’s patient. They read up on the Riddler, they knew how dangerous he was so now it was all a matter of watching. They agreed to meet up in the meeting room in later on also. It was an interesting thing. Irene often thought that Jervis himself was mental which was ironic.

In a half an hour the three men along with Irene went over to the psychology room down where the meeting room would be. Jonathan had no idea what to expect. He had heard a lot about the Riddler. Edward Nigma… where was that name familiar though?

“I’m not sure if I trust that Dr Tetch, he looks like he should join the rest of them,” Gordon mumbled.

“They call him “Mad Hatter”,” Irene said with a grin, “Because he’s mad, also he really likes Alice in Wonderland,”

“I would of said the same thing,” Bruce said before the approached the door to the psychology room. Gordon knocked on the door.

“Come in~” said a sing songy Jervis. The men opened the door to see Jervis with his patient. Jonathan blinked, of course! Edward Nigma, he knew where that name was from. Edward Nigma was a friend from university, a “close” friend. Jonathan wanted to smile, wow, Edward really had changed since then but he’s remained attractive. Edward was always the more attractive one of the pair, even now. Sure, Edward looked dorkier than he did a few years ago but wow, he was looking great. Too bad he was a convict.

“Gentleman, this is my patient Edward Nigma, we are on a massive breakthrough,” He said standing up and Edward did the same. Bruce held his hand out to shake Edward

“Congratulations, I have heard all about it,” Bruce said with a smile.

“Ah Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises,” Edward hummed with interest as he shook his hand, “It couldn’t of been done without the doctors,” He said as he went to shake Gordon’s hand. When he went to shake Jonathan’s hand, Jon smiled.

“I’m Jonathan Crane, new doctor,” Dr Crane said with a smile.

“Oh course Dr Crane,” Edward smirked, “I’ve read your file. I like to keep updated on the new doctors,”

“Oh,” Jonathan said, he was hopeful that Edward would’ve remembered him. The session went on as normal as Edward and Jervis had a chat about possible putting his parole date   
earlier as it looked like Harley would be needed a little more time (much to Irene’s distress). Bruce and Gordon left with wishful thinking but Jon stayed, he would see if Edward remembered him.

Edward returned to his cell, he stood in front of the mirror. It was one of the only cells with a mirror. It had an old wooden frame with scratches all over it. Edward stared at himself before he heard something.

“ _Well done_ ,”   
Edward looked around and saw nothing. It was approaching night and the cells were dark. He knew who was calling him. Edward smiled briefly hearing the voice congratulate him. Edward was away to turn around to go to bed until he saw someone, Dr Crane.

“What do you want?” Edward asked.

“Do you remember me Eddie? We used to be friends in university…,” Jonathan said looking over at the man in the cell.

“Of course I do,” Edward said with a grin before sitting down, “I remember you well enough,”

“I hoped you would,” Jon said, “You’ve changed so much,”

“As have you,” Edward said sitting back on his bed, “Still studying fear?”

“Yes!” Jonathan exclaimed, “I’m a university teacher and I do lots of studying,” Jon remembered one thing that confused him. Someone said that a “friend” was working with Edward… who?

“I know it’s none of my business but, who’s this friend of Jervis’s that works with you,”  
“The man of justice,” Edward said with a smile.

“Oh,” Jon had no idea who that was, he figured that it was just another doctor with another nickname, like Jervis had Mad Hatter, “Well I need to go get a coffee but I would fancy a catch up, I’ll be right back,” Once Jon had left Edward sighed, Jon hadn’t changed much. He was still attractive and interested in phobias. It was interesting. Edward was away to get ready for bed until he heard to voice again.

“ _How dare he come and take what is mine. How dare he try to steal my hard work_ ,” 

Edward looked around, “No! That’s not-,

“ _I would hope not. Look in the mirror,_ ” 

Edward looked in the mirror and saw him. The man that he had been listening to and up till that moment didn’t know his name. The man had half a burnt face, it made Edward wonder why. The man held out his hand to Edward.

“ _Come with me Edward_ ,”

Edward knew that Jonathan would be here… but he felt like he couldn’t say no.


End file.
